My Dear Elizabeth
by Kristina108
Summary: COMPLETED! A few days before Elizabeths and Will's wedding, Elizabeth is kidnapped and Will trys to bring her back before the wedding does he succeed? PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Will walked into the shop and saw the drunken old man passed out on the bench, "Mr. Brown… wake up! I need to get to work!"

"Aye… I'll be going to bed now…" Mr. Brown got up and stumbled across the room and out the door with Will behind him.

After Mr. Brown walked out the front door, Will locked the door and looked around the room and sighed, "Well… time for me to get to work…" And with that, Will grabbed a crooked sword and put it in the fire. He sat down, and thought, "Maybe I should take a nap to make the time go by faster."

An hour later, Will woke up sweating from the heat of the fire. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and looked over at the red glowing sword, "Damn! I slept a little too long!" Will took the sword out of the fire with one hand, grabbed a hammer with the other, laid the sword on an anvil, then started beating it straight.

When he was polishing the nice new sharp sword, he realized that he should make one that has Elizabeth's name engraved in it for Elizabeth. After all, she was a really good sword fighter! So Will put the half-way polished sword into the fire once again, and looked over at the door.

"That's odd!" he thought, "I could of sworn that I locked the door after Mr. Brown left." He walked over to the door and locked it once more. He turned around and Elizabeth was standing right in front of him, "Elizabeth! Don't scare me like that!"

Elizabeth laughed, "Sorry!"

"What are you doing here? You're father said that you would be busy all week preparing for the wedding."

"I am! I have to at least have some time left over for you in between all of the dress fittings, wedding invitations, the decorations, and even write the vows! But actually, I should be heading over to the fitting right now…"

"Oh… Than I guess that you should be on your way!"

"Please can I stay just a little longer? I hate being poked with a needles a thousand or more times in one minute; but at least it's almost done!"

"The wedding is less than six days away!"

"Please?"

Will kissed Elizabeth on the forehead and said, "Sorry, I also have things to do."

Elizabeth sighed, stepped a few feet away from Will, and stare him in the eye, "Ok then. I guess I'll be on my way." With that, Elizabeth walked to the front door, unlocked it then opened both of the doors and left. Will chuckled at Elizabeth's attitude walked up to the doors to tell Elizabeth to come back, but she was gone. Thinking that she ran to the dress fitting, Will shut and locked the doors then he started to work on the sword.

Three hours go by and Will finally finishes the sword for Elizabeth; but then he realized that her father might not allow her to own it. After all, it was _improper_ for a woman to do sword fighting. So Will decided that he could give it to Elizabeth after the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Will had just finished polishing Elizabeth's new sword when he looked out the window and saw that the sun was out, and people were talking to each other and were staring at him. He asked one of his neighbor Hali, "So… have you heard any new gossip lately besides Elizabeth's and my wedding?"

Hali stared at Will for a long moment then she replied, "You haven't heard what happened to Elizabeth?"

Will's eyes opened, "No… But I expect that you are going to tell me!"

" You and Elizabeth aren't going to have a wedding… or at least until she is found."

Will screamed, "Elizabeth's missing?"

"Yes… Some people saw her coming out of your shop, probably saying hi to you when she should have been at her dress fitting… as stubborn as she is." Hali chuckled.

"I saw that… and then what happened?"

"She started to run, but then some man in a black cape grabbed her, covered her mouth, and took her away! From what I've heard, some people are saying that he looked like that Norrington guy."

Will straightened his back and smiled, "Thank you for the information." Hali walked away to one of her friends and whispered, "He's going to kill Norrington when he finds him!"

Will ran out of the shop up to Norrington's house. He stopped at the Iron Gate and peered through the cold bars. While he stared at the large, boring, pale white house, a servant jumped out of the middle of nowhere and scared the crap out of Will, "Arg! Why am I getting the crap scared out of me all the time?"

"Sir, I don't know. But what do you want?"

"I'm looking for Norrington."

"Sir Norrington is busy and requested that he would not like to be disturbed."

"I don't care, he stole my bride, and I want in! I've heard people say that he was the one to kidnap her!"

"Well… Sorry Norrington does not want any visitors."

Will reaches into his pocket and pulled out two shillings, "Will this work?"

The servant smiled. The he took the shillings from Will and opened the gate, "Follow me."

As the gate opened, Will let the gate go and followed Norrington's servant.

When he was inside the house, he still followed the servant. The servant led him to the basement, and through a long tunnel. While he was in the tunnel, he couldn't see a thing. When he was in the end. He could see the light peek through the outline of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Norrington opened the door and stared at the servant, "I told you no visitors."

The servant looked at his feet, at Will, and then he looked up at Norrington, "I know, but he thinks that you kidnapped Elizabeth."

Norrington laughed at the idea, "Come in… where did you hear that rumor?"

Will looked around the room and saw that their was only bare walls made of cement, a small desk and two chairs, "One lady around the shop told me."

Norrington laughed, "You think that I kidnapped the woman I once loved? What makes you think that?"

Will glared at him, "Maybe because you still have feelings for her."

Norrington's small smile was wiped away from his face as he looked at his feet.

Will asked him, "Do you know who did it?"

Norrington looked up at Will and sighed, "Yes, but there is no way to get him."

"Well then, who was it?"

Norrington walked over to the desk and sat in one of the chairs, "One of your dear friends."

Will whispered quietly, "Jack?"

Norrinton nodded his head.

Will stared at Norrington with confusion for a long time then finally he said, "Are you going to get her? I mean, you're just sitting here on your butt knowing that Elizabeth is in harms way, but you still sit here ant do nothing!"

Norrinton sighted, "We'll there is really nothing that I can do about it… I have no idea where Elizabeth or Jack may be, no one does."

Will looked at the wall and remembered the island with the treasure, "I know where she is."

Norrington looked relieved, "Well good… now we can save her!"

"No… I'm going to save her."

"But you have no ship or boat…"

Will headed out the door, "That's why you're going to fetch one for me." So he headed out the door, down the hallway, and managed to find his way out of the house. He whispered to himself, "Next stop, Weatherby Swann."

So Will went to Elizabeth's house and told Mr. Swann that he was going to get his daughter.

After he talked to Elizabeth's father, he went to his own house to pack his things, and sleep there for one last night before he went off to find the love of his life, his dear Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Will woke up and took his box of things out to the dock. There he saw the boat waiting for him.

It was just the size to be operated by two people, but Will thought that he could handle it all to himself. After he put his box on the boat, he untied the boat from the dock and took off.

He knew his way through the Harbor, but after he got out of there, he went to his box and got out his compass and map that Jack made himself. It was the map to the island with all of the treasure (I don't know what its called).

After about three hours of smooth sailing, he was three quarters of the way there. So he took some food out of the box, and had his lunch. A few more hours went by and Will saw the island up ahead. When he got to the island and went through the tunnel/passageways and saw Jack sitting alone on top of a golden chair next to Elizabeth, "Welcome Will! I missed you dearly!"

Will pulled out his sword, "What are you doing with my soon-to-be-wife?"

Jack's smile fell to the floor, "Oh… she the lass was right!"

Will stared at Jack, "What are you talking about?"

Jack laughed, "You ask a lot of questions! Elizabeth was rambling about some wedding, and I didn't believe her."

Will walked towards Elizabeth and untied her, "Why did you even kidnap her in the first place?"

Jack walked to the piles of gold and put on a giant crown that was too heavy fro his own head, "Don't take it seriously! I was only kidding around. I didn't want to make it look like _I_ kidnapped _her_."

Will put Elizabeth into his warm arms, "So you were only kidding?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

Will didn't answer Jack, instead, he whispered in Elizabeth's ear, "Let's go home."

Elizabeth nodded and together they walked past Jack and headed towards the boat when Jack stepped in front of them, "I was only playing around! I really didn't mean to cause any trouble!"

Will pushed Jack to the side, "Well you did!" Jack just stood there and watched Elizabeth and Will head over to the boat.

When Elizabeth and Will were at the boat, they pushed it out into the water and hopped on. They went out of the tunnel and sailed out towards their home.

Elizabeth fell asleep on the boat on the way home, Will stared out at the sky suspiciously and whispered to himself, "The last time that I came here, it was storming… I was expecting it to storm now…" He still stared out at the sky for a few more minutes, and finally looked at the compass, "We're going the right way…" he whispered to himself, "We should be home in about two or three hours!"

Four hours go by and Elizabeth woke up to only a light from the lantern, "Will, are we home yet?" He didn't answer. So Elizabeth sat up and looked around the boat, "Will… Where are you?" There was still no answer from Will. Worried, Elizabeth wobbled around the boat towards the lantern and saw Will sleeping.

Elizabeth shook him awake, "Will! Will wake up! You fell asleep!"

"I know."

"So… are we lost? Where are we?"

Will sat up and held Elizabeth's hands, "We are in some ocean… Don't worry! I needed the sleep so I pulled the boat into a shallow area and put the anchor down. We can sleep as long as we want and pull up the anchor when we want to leave." He laid back down and went to sleep. Elizabeth laid down next to him and snuggled with him until she went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Will and Elizabeth woke up to the sun in their eyes. Will smiled at Elizabeth, "Morining!"

Elizabeth hugged Will, "Morning!"

Will turned towards the anchor and pulled it onto the deck. Then he grabbed out the compass, turned the boat and had Elizabeth pull out the sail. Then Elizabeth walked up next to him and said, "Were on our way home! How many days do we have until the wedding?"

Will stared at the compass, "I don't know… two or three days I think."

Elizabeth was shocked, "Oh my gosh! Is there any way that we can go any faster?"

"Nope."

Elizabeth cursed, "Damn, how much longer until we're home?"

Will looked up from compass and out to where they were headed, Elizabeth turned to look and see what he was looking at, "What are you… Jack!"

They were looking at the Black Pearl heading towards them. When the ship was right next to them, Jack peeked out over the edge and laughed at the sight of their small boat, "Need a ride? We could take you and your tiny boat, and help you get home faster!"

Will looked up at Jack with his overly-sized crown, "No thanks!"

Jack frowned, "Lad, I'm sorry that the joke went wrong, but I really want to make it up for you!"

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other and Elizabeth looked back up at Jack, "Ok… but no tricks now! You're going to take us home right!"

Jack smiled once again, "Right you are!" Jack disappeared and threw two ropes towards Elizabeth and Will. When Elizabeth and Will climbed over the side and several of the shipmates climbed onto the small boat, tied it to the Black Pearl, then climbed onto the ship once again.

Jack walked up to Elizabeth and Will, "Welcome to the Black Pearl once again!"

Will smiled at the crew, "It seems just like yesterday I was sailing to that island."

Elizabeth laughed, "No! I was her yesterday sailing to that damn island yesterday!"

Jack slid up next to Will, "So… Do you have a best man yet?"

Elizabeth snorted, "No he dosen't… and don't expect to be one either!"

Jack nearly cried, "Why?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Because you're barely a human… so why should you call yourself a man?"

Will laughed, "Poor Jack!"

Jack begged, "Please?"

Will shook his head, "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NOOO!"

"Please?"

"NOOO!"

"Please?"

"NOOO!"

"Please?"

"NOOO!"

"Please?"

"NOOO!"

"Please?"

"NOOO!"

"Please?"

"NOOO!"

"Please?"

"NOOO!"

"Please?"

Will was trying to come up with a reason, "Commodore Norrington would hang you if he saw you!"

Jack looked down at the floor boards and looked up at Jack and Elizabeth with a sparkle in his eyes, "I'll be right back…" Jack walked away to go find Ana Maria then they both went somewhere under the deck and didn't come out for a really long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth looked out at the water, "I wonder if Jack is ok."

Right after Elizabeth said that, the door that leads under the deck slammed open and Ana Maria cam out with a huge smile on her face, "Meet Jack!"

Jack stepped out of the doorway behind her and Elizabeth gasped, "Oh my! Jack! You look completely different!"

It was true. Jack had shaved off his beard, cut his hair, washed himself, and he was wearing totally different clothes, "Why thank you Elizabeth!"

Will said, "Where are you going with this?"

"You said that Norr_ass_ington you kill me if he saw _me_. But now he sees a _different_ Jack."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes… but if he sees you teeth, than he would really know it was you. But I'll have to say, you look like a completely new person."

Jack smiled, "Do you guys have the list of people that are coming to the wedding?"

Will stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the list of invitations, "Here you go…"

Jack took the paper from Will and read it, "Hate that person, that person, that person, oh she's pretty! Hate. Hate! Hate even more! No word can describe the hate that I have for him!"

Elizabeth walked up next to Jack and asked, "Who?"

Jack smiled, "Norr_ass_ington! I wish he would burn in HELL and other stuff. Well I guess there is other words for hate: Hate, dislike, scorn… loathe! I love that word… loathe… Yes! There is the word! Loathe… It rolls off my tongue like the sea!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Jack… have you been drinking?"

Jack lied, "No! Oh course not!" Ana Maria jabbed him in the back and cleared her throat. Jack looked at her and then sighed, "I mean that I had a little… ow!… Ok! I drank half a bottle!" The "ow!" was from Ana Maria pinching him on the arm.

Elizabeth laughed, "There is to be NO drinking on the day of the wedding."

Jack sighed, "All right!… I wasn't planning on giving my identity away already! If Nor_ass_ington saw me dunk than for sure, I would be hanged aye!"

Elizabeth snorted, "Stop saying aye, lad, and lass… normally only pirates say that."

Jack look horrified, "Than what else am I suppose to say?"

Will laughed at Jacks expression, "For 'aye' you say yes; for 'lad' you say man or boy; and for 'lass' you say woman or girl."

Jack repeated all that Will just said, "For 'aye' I say yes; for 'lad' I say man or boy; and for 'lass' I woman or girl… I think that I have it!" Then Jack said under his breath, "and for Norrington; I say Nor_ass_ington!"

Elizabeth snapped at him, "No! Not at the wedding! All day on my wedding, I want you to say _Norrington_! If you say Nor_ass_ington, than someone is sure to hear you!"

Jack smiled, "But can I _think _Nor_ass_ington?"

Will rolled his eyes, "You can think whatever you want to think! As long as it's not about me or Elizabeth!"

Jack agreed, "Ok… but one thing… um… do you two even have wedding rings?"

Elizabeth looked at Will, "We do have wedding rings right?"

Will smiled, "Sure do! I left them at home in my _super secret hiding place_!"

Elizabeth looked back at Jack, "When are we there?"

Jack looked at the horizon, "In a few! Oh… I need to stay with one of you guys!"

Elizabeth stared at Will, "You'll probably end up staying with Will cause my father doesn't like to have visitors that stay at his house for several days."

Jack looked off in the distance an all of a sudden, the ship came to a complete stop, "Land ho!" Then Jack signaled to the crew to put the small boat into the water, "Well… Ana Maria will be in charge during my absence… so play nice!"

Then Jack, Will, and Elizabeth climbed down the rope and started to row away from the Black Pearl and headed towards the harbor.


	7. Chapter 7

After everyone went to the island, Elizabeth and Will was asked many questions many questions… but the two of them just answered all of them as best as they could. Jack however, snuck off of the boat, and went to Jack's blacksmith place and stayed the night there.

The a few days later Elizabeth ran through the streets thinking, "I can't believe the wedding is less than an hour away! I need to put the dress on, which will take forever!"

She put the dress on and ran all the way to the wedding. When she got there, her father grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the isle and pointed to Jack, "Who is that man?"

Elizabeth couldn't come up with a good excuse, "That's the best man… Jack."

Her father looked at her with huge eyes, "Jack Sparrow?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh heavens no! That's Jack Barrington… he's one of Will's childhood friends."

Weatherby raised his eyebrow, "Ok… Let's see then…"He looked over at Jack, and Jack was looking at him… his could hear everything that Elizabeth and Mr. Swann had just said, then her father called him, "Mr. Barrington… please come over here."

Jack walked up to him and acted like he was Jack Barrington, "Yes Sir? What can I do for you?"

"What is your relationship with my daughter and son-in-law?"

Jack smiled, "Well… I don't know your daughter very well, but Will has told me all about her ever since we ran into each other sailing a few weeks ago. But, Will and I have been very good friends since childhood."

Weatherby looked relieved, "Well then, thank you for your time." Then he walked away.

Elizabeth chuckled, "Very good! But how did you know what to say?"

Jack smiled, "I heard everything that you and your father said."

"How original."

The bells rang and Elizabeth's father grabbed her, "It's almost time for the music to start!"

Everyone ran to their seats and positions just as the music started. Elizabeth's father walked her down the isle up towards Will. Everything was perfect, just like a regular wedding. But after the wedding, Norrington stared at Jack, until Jack made a familiar face to Norrington. Norrington called the guards after Jack, but he was too quick for them. With out hurting anyone, Jack told Elizabeth and Will goodbye, and he ran down the shore of the water.

Jack kept on running and running until he was just a little speckle on the sand.

About 10 minutes after Jack disappeared, Will and Elizabeth saw the Black Pearl in the distance. They know he would be back some time in the future, but Elizabeth and Will looked at each other like everything would be perfect for the rest of their lives.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oOo0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oOo0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oOo0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oOo0Oo.

Well… there you have it. If I left you hanging, than just send me a Private Message and ask me about anything that your curious about that happened (or might happened).


End file.
